Yume no Hanabi
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Kenapa setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu mengingatkanku pada Aizen-taichou? Kenapa juga lagu yang ia mainkan membuatku teringat pada orang itu? Aku ingin tahu tentang dirinya & kembang api mimpi yang selalu ia kenang. For BVF Agustus : Stranger. RnR, please?


**Yume no Hanabi**

**~For you, only for your sake, I will be strong~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer** : Ok, saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. **Yuya, The Sound of Etude** yang dimainkan oleh Ulquiorra, dan** This Love Never Ends** yang dinyanyikan oleh Momo juga bukan milik saya, itu milik Kouhei Takeda.

Sebuah persembahan spesial untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival** edisi Agustus : **Stranger. **Saya harap isi ceritanya tidak melenceng dari tema yang diberikan.

Presented by **marianne de Marionettenspieler**

**Main Characters** : Momo Hinamori-Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Note** : Future Fic, modified Canon, maybe OOC, 2nd POV

**Timeline** : 20 tahun setelah Winter War

Panitiaaaa! _Sumimasen_ telat ngumpulin! Masih keburu, kan? Semoga saja persembahan saya ini tidak membuat kalian kecewa. Ok? Enjoy for read! ^_^V

* * *

><p>Putih. Itulah pemandangan yang pertama kali kau lihat dengan mata <em>hazel<em>-mu saat siuman. Tanpa perlu ada yang memberitahumu, kau pun sudah tahu bahwa saat ini kau tengah berada di ruang perawatan Divisi 4. Kau tak ingat berapa lama waktu yang kau habiskan di dalam ruangan ini. Yang terakhir kau ingat adalah... pada saat Winter War berlangsung, sahabatmu sejak kecil—Toushirou Hitsugaya—menusukmu dengan _Hyourinmaru_ miliknya.

Kau tidak bermaksud menyalahkannya, tapi batinmu terus bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda berambut putih itu menusukmu dengan _zanpakutou_-nya? Apakah dia tak bisa membedakan mana Aizen dan mana dirimu? Oh, kau melupakan satu hal. 'Shirou-chan'-mu saat itu berada dalam kendali hipnosis, apa yang nampak di matanya saat itu adalah Aizen dan bukan dirimu. Dia tak akan tahu bahwa orang yang dia tusuk dengan _Hyourinmaru_ adalah kau.

Telingamu menangkap suara pintu digeser dan refleks kau menoleh ke arahnya. Sosok wanita berkepang dengan wajah keibuan masuk ke dalam ruangan, wanita yang kau kenal sebagai Unohana-_taichou_.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang, Hinamori-_fukutaichou_? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Unohana-_taichou_ dengan nada lembutnya yang biasa.

"Lumayan," jawabmu pendek. "Bagaimana dengan kondisi Shiro-chan, eh. Maksud saya Hitsugaya-_taichou_?"

Unohana-_taichou_ memejamkan mata birunya sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Dia sudah sembuh dari lukanya, dan sekarang dia sedang berada di tempat pelatihan. Nampaknya dia berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya."

"Begitu," komentarmu. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Aizen-_taichou_?" tanyamu tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Unohana-_taichou_.

"Dia... dipenjarakan di _Mugen_," jawab Unohana-_taichou_ lamat-lamat, nampaknya Unohana-_tachou_ merasa enggan untuk menyebutkan kata-kata itu. "Karena Hollowfikasi, perang terhadap Gotei 13, memecah belah _Soul Society_, berusaha membunuh _Soul King_… Dan dia akan dipenjarakan di sana selama dua puluh ribu tahun."

"Begitukah?" tanyamu meminta kepastian pada _taichou_ berwajah lembut itu. Rasanya sulit bagimu untuk percaya bahwa apa yang kau dengar dari wanita itu adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Unohana-_taichou_ menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Memang begitulah kenyataannya," ujarnya pelan. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah permata _hazel_-mu dan berucap. "Kau memerlukan istirahat yang cukup untuk memulihkan kondisimu, Hinamori-_fukutaichou_. Tidurlah. Aku yakin kau ingin segera keluar dari ruang perawatan ini, kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah, jangan keras kepala seperti itu. Lukamu belum begitu sembuh benar, kan?" pinta Unohana-_taichou_ setengah memaksamu untuk tetap berbaring di ruang perawatan itu.

"Baiklah," kau pun menuruti saran _taichou_ keibuan itu dan merebahkan tubuhmu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kau pun terlelap dengan pulasnya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya kau pun bisa keluar dari ruang perawatan yang pengap itu. Lama sekali rasanya waktu berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Dan kini kau pun bermaksud untuk mendatangi tempat di mana ia biasa berada dulu, ruang kerja milik Aizen di Divisi 5.<p>

Kau menggeser pintu kayu ruangan itu dan menatap sekelilingmu. Semuanya masih sama seperti dahulu. Rapi, elegan, bersih... semuanya persis dengan citra Aizen yang selalu nampak di matamu. Kau selalu memungkiri kenyataan bahwa Aizen adalah pengkhianat, penjahat paling kejam, dan _shinigami_ paling licik yang pernah kau lihat dan kau kenal.

Bagimu, Aizen adalah orang baik. Dan menurutmu Gin Ichimaru-lah yang menyebabkan 'Aizen-_taichou_'-mu berbuat demikian. Loyalitasmu pada pria bermata dan berambut coklat itu telah membutakan mata dan pikiranmu dari kenyataan yang terpampang di depanmu. Kau pun tak pernah ingin menghapus nama lelaki yang kau puja itu dari dalam hatimu, meski pria itu telah berkali-kali memanfaatkanmu dan mengkhianatimu.

Kau tetap mempercayainya, kan? Kau mengabaikan peringatan dari kawan-kawanmu dan menuduh mereka memfitnahnya, kan? Kau tak pernah sadar, bahwa perasaan semacam itulah yang membuatmu terkungkung dalam gelapnya penyesalan tak berujung. Penyesalan karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Aizen dari hukuman 20 ribu tahun di _Mugen_. Mungkin juga semacam penyesalan karena tak bisa membunuh Gin yang kau benci dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Perlahan... bulir-bulir bening menuruni pipimu. Ya, kau sangat merindukan kehadiran _shinigami_ berambut coklat itu. _Shinigami_ yang selalu tersenyum ramah untukmu. _Shinigami_ yang menginspirasimu untuk masuk ke dalam Gotei 13 dan masuk ke dalam divisi yang sama dengannya. _Shinigami_ yang mengadudomba kau dengan Toushirou, dan juga _shinigami_ yang mengkhianatimu secara terang-terangan dengan menusukmu di ruang 46 menggunakan _Kyouka Suigetsu_-nya.

Lama kau terisak di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan bayangan Aizen di sana. Perlahan kau menyusut air matamu dengan ujung _kimono_-mu dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>Dunia manusia... sebuah tempat yang sangat asing begitu kau menginjakkan kakimu untuk pertama kalinya di sana. Kau tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba kau ditugaskan di dunia manusia. Begitu kau meminta pendapat pada teman masa kecilmu, Toushirou, dia berkata.<p>

"Dunia manusia nggak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, kok! Di sana lumayan menyenangkan dan orang-orangnya juga bersahabat," Kau mengerutkan keningmu sesaat, meragukan kata-kata kapten berambut putih itu. Melihatmu yang nampak ragu, Toushirou melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jangan khawatir! Kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku akan segera datang untuk menolongmu! Tenang saja!"

Kau mengedarkan mata _hazel_-mu ke sekeliling tempat itu. Tempatmu berada saat in tak jauh berbeda dengan _Seireitei_, hanya saja... suasana di tempat ini sungguh berbeda dengan _Seireitei_. Ramai dengan orang berlalu-lalang ke sana-ke mari. Berbeda dengan _Seireitei_ yang tenang dan nyaris sunyi.

Kau memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat itu, lagipula saat ini kau berada dalam _gigai_. Jadi orang-orang tak akan mengernyitkan kening karena melihat seorang gadis muda sepertimu mengenakan _kimono_ dan _hakama_ serba hitam, kan?

Kau menatap langit sore hari yang berwarna lembayung indah. Sesaat kau terpukau oleh warnanya, dan kekagumanmu bertambah saat melihat langit di atasmu dipenuhi kembang api berwarna-warni. Sekali lagi, kenanganmu akan Aizen merebak ke permukaan. Kau ingat bahwa dulu kau pernah melihat kembang api bersama _shinigami_ berambut coklat itu pada saat ulang tahun Toushirou.

Tak hanya kembang api sore hari itu yang membuatmu terpukau, tetapi juga dengan suara indah yang mengusik telingamu saat ini. Mata _hazel_-mu bergerak liar mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Pencarianmu terhenti pada sosok pemuda bertubuh kurus pucat berambut hitam yang tengah memainkan biola di sudut taman itu. Kau duduk di salah satu kursi taman, menghayati nada demi nada yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan biola pemuda itu. Lantunan nada-nada indah yang sungguh menggetarkan hatimu, mengingatkanmu kembali pada sosok Sousuke Aizen yang kau sayangi.

Ah, kenapa semua yang dilihat dan didengarmu saat ini selalu mengingatkanmu pada Aizen? Kenapa? Bukankah tujuanmu datang ke dunia manusia untuk mengusir kegundahan yang bersarang di hatimu?

"Anda tertarik dengan permainan biola saya, Nona?" sebuah teguran halus menyadarkanmu dari lamunan.

Kau tersipu malu saat bertemu mata dengan pemuda itu. Ternyata dia telah menyelesaikan lagu yang dimainkannya beberapa saat lalu.

"_Anoo_, tadi aku lewat di sekitar sini, dan tak sengaja mendengar permainan biolamu. Lagu yang sangat indah! Apa judulnya?" tanyamu tanpa bisa menahan rasa ingin tahumu yang membludak.

Pemuda berkulit pucat bermata hijau zamrud itu menatap lurus ke arahmu, dan kau pun menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya pemuda itu cukup tampan. Yaah, meski _style_ pakaiannya cukup aneh. Kau belum pernah melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jaket tebal dan syal di musim panas seperti ini sebelumnya, kan? Itulah yang membuatmu _cukup tertarik_ untuk mengenal pemuda aneh itu.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata hijaunya perlahan dan berkata. "Maafkan saya, Nona. Saya sedang terburu-buru. Maafkan saya."

Setelah berkata demikian, pemuda itu segera berlalu dari hadapanmu. Meninggalkanmu yang masih terpana di tempatmu. Bingung dan tak paham dengan sikap aneh pemuda tersebut.

'_Apa aku tadi salah ngomong, ya?_' batinmu heran.

* * *

><p>Dua hari setelahnya, kau melihat pemuda itu kembali memainkan lagu yang sama saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Hatimu sempat terusik saat mendengarkan lagu itu. Kenapa dia merasakan adanya kerinduan yang teramat sangat dalam lagu itu? Apakah pemuda itu teringat pada seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi, seperti halnya dirimu yang sangat merindukan Aizen?<p>

Tapi, lagi-lagi pemuda itu nampak canggung saat melihatmu begitu menikmati permainan biolanya. Dia pun segera berlari kabur sebelum kau sempat mengatakan apa-apa tentang permainan biola ataupun identitas pemuda itu.

'_Aduh, dia itu aneh sekali, sih? Aku kan' nggak ngapa-ngapain dia?_' batinmu heran.

Nampaknya pemuda itu begitu tertutup dan sangat sulit bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Terbukti dengan sikapnya yang langsung kabur saat melihatmu terpukau oleh permainan biolanya. Kau jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengenal pemuda itu, jika yang bersangkutan merasa alergi saat bertemu dengan orang lain?

Kau menghela napas perlahan. Nampaknya kau harus sedikit bersabar untuk bisa mengenal pemuda yang telah mencuri perhatianmu. Pemuda asing yang telah membuatmu tertarik untuk semakin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian, kau bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu. Namun, ia tidak sedang memainkan biolanya seperti biasa. Dia sedang diintimidasi oleh beberapa orang yang bertubuh lebih besar. <em>Bullying<em>, bahasa kerennya. Kau bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu, bermaksud mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukankah dia ini _Obaketarou_ yang menghuni rumah hantu di ujung gang sana?" ucap salah seorang dari pria itu. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan tubuh besar.

Dari obrolan pemuda-pemuda itu, kau mendengar bahwa pemuda berkulit pucat itu ternyata sering memainkan biolanya setiap hari. Dan hal itu ternyata mengganggu pemuda-pemuda itu—yang menurut dugaanmu adalah tetangga-tetangga si pemuda pucat. Pemuda-pemuda berandalan itu juga mengomentari _style_ si pemuda pucat yang dinilainya sangat aneh untuk musim panas seterik ini.

Pemuda berkulit pucat bermata hijau itu masih tetap tertunduk. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan. Kau merasa semakin cemas dengan itu semua, tapi untuk melawan mereka kau tak sanggup. Bukannya tak mau, tapi kau tidak boleh melukai manusia dengan kekuatanmu. Dan kini, kau hanya bisa melihat itu semua tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hei, kau!" salah seorang dari mereka yang nampak tinggi menjulang dengan tubuh kurus menarik syal yang dikenakan oleh pemuda berkulit pucat itu, membuatnya tercekik oleh ulahnya. "Dari tadi kau hanya diam dan tidak melawan kami. Apakah kau tidak punya nyali untuk melawan kami, hah?" gertaknya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya yang menyeringai kejam pada pemuda _stoic_ itu.

"Aku... tak mau... melawan... kalian...!" ucap pemuda itu susah payah.

Pemuda berambut hitam bertubuh tinggi itu segera melepaskan tangannya dari leher si pemuda pucat. Si pucat terjatuh di atas tanah dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Tak mau melawan kami, hah?" hardik pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Tanpa diduga, pemuda itu menjawab dengan tegas. "Aku tak ingin melawan kalian, karena kupikir itu tindakan yang sangat tidak perlu. Jika apa yang selama ini aku lakukan telah mengganggu kalian, aku minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud demikian."

"Cih, membosankan!" gerutu pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu kesal. Dia mendorong tubuh kurus pemuda berkulit pucat itu dan pergi meninggalkannya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, memungut kotak biola yang terlempar ke arah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatmu bersembunyi. Kau pun secara refleks membantunya untuk memungut barang-barangnya yang berceceran, dan tak sengaja iris <em>hazel<em>-mu bertemu dengan iris _emerald_ miliknya. Selama semenit penuh kalian berdua terjebak dalam diam, sebelum pemuda itu memejamkan mata _emerald_-nya perlahan dan bertanya padamu dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

"Kenapa Nona bisa ada di sini? Apakah tadi Nona menguntit saya?"

"_Etooo_, tidak. Aku..." jawabmu gugup saking bingungnya. "Aku tak bermaksud menguntitmu. Benar, kok! Aku hanya... ingin mendengar permainan biolamu sekali lagi. Hanya itu."

Kau mendengar pemuda itu menghela napas. Mungkin dia sudah lelah terus-menerus kabur dari dirimu. Mungkin juga dia merasa sudah berlaku tak sopan padamu yang berusaha keras untuk mengenal dirinya.

"Maafkan saya jika saya telah berlaku tak sopan pada Nona. Saya... memang tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan orang lain," ucap pemuda itu pelan dengan kepala tertunduk, tak berani menatap langsung ke arah matamu.

"_Chigaumasu_! Jangan berkata seperti itu... eng..."

"Nama saya Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nona," jawab pemuda yang ternyata bernama Ulquiorra itu canggung. "Nona sendiri?"

"Aku Momo Hinamori. _Douzo yoroshiku_, Schiffer-_kun_," kau pun membalas ucapan pemuda itu dengan keramahanmu yang biasa. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu pada pemuda itu, dan Ulquiorra menjabat tanganmu dengan canggung.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau selalu berada di taman itu untuk memainkan biolamu, Schiffer-<em>kun<em>?" tanyamu pada Ulquiorra saat berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat itu dua hari setelah berkenalan dengannya.

Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Karena di tempat itu saya bisa memainkan musik saya dengan tenang. Selain itu..."

"Selain itu?" tanyamu tanpa sadar. Seolah penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Entah kenapa setiap kali saya memainkan musik saya di tempat itu, ada bayangan tentang seorang gadis. Seolah, dulu saya pernah berada di sana untuk menjemput gadis itu," jawab Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah kau mengenal gadis itu?"

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi saya merasa, saya pernah dekat dengan gadis itu. Dia memiliki aura yang hangat dan menentramkan hati setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya. Seperti saat kita berada di bawah terik matahari. Saya merasa sangat nyaman begitu berada di dekatnya. Dia seperti kembang api yang berpijar sangat indah di setiap mimpi-mimpi saya."

"Kembang api?" tanyamu tak mengerti. Jujur saja, semakin kau berusaha untuk mengenal Ulquiorra... kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh seakan menyeretmu kembali kepada kenangan masa lalumu saat bersama dengan Aizen.

Benar. Melodi yang dilantunkan oleh biola pemuda itu, gerak-gerik misterius pemuda itu, dan berbagai cerita pemuda itu... bukankah semuanya mengingatkanmu kembali pada Aizen? Melodi yang dimainkan oleh pemuda itu menyiratkan betapa rindunya dirinya pada gadis yang muncul dalam setiap mimpi-mimpinya, sama seperti dirimu yang begitu merindukan Aizen. Gerak-gerik pemuda itu, mirip dengan dirimu sendiri saat Aizen masih berada di sisimu sebagai _taichou_-mu. Dan cerita pemuda itu mengenai kembang api... Ah! Kenapa ia teringat lagi saat-saat itu?

Bukankah kau datang kemari untuk menghapus semua kenangan burukmu dengan Aizen? Bukankah kau ingin mencari sesuatu yang bisa menetralisir semua luka di dalam hatimu? Tapi...

"Schiffer-_kun_, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucapmu agak ragu. Ulquiorra menanti setiap kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutmu. "Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau memainkan musik itu? Apakah ada alasan lain?" tanyamu tanpa bisa menahan rasa ingin tahumu lagi.

Tanpa kau duga, Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis dan berujar. "Setiap manusia memiliki musik masing-masing. Musik itu terus bermain dalam hati kita saat kau tidak menyadarinya. Dan saya ada untuk melindungi musik itu." Pemuda berkulit pucat menatap lurus ke arah iris _hazel_-mu. "Tak perlu alasan lain bagi saya untuk memainkan musik. Karena musik ada untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam hati manusia, tanpa terkecuali."

"Hanya untuk manusia? Bagaimana dengan makhluk yang bukan manusia?" tanyamu lagi, kali ini kau nampak begitu penasaran.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Ulquiorra membalas pertanyaanmu dengan pertanyaan lagi. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saking heran dengan kata-katamu yang aneh itu.

"Malaikat, hantu atau... yah, makhluk gaib mungkin?" jelasmu dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Maksudnya... seperti _shinigami, _begitu?" tanya Ulquiorra padamu sekedar memastikan. Kau menganggukkan kepalamu perlahan.

Ulquiorra terdiam sesaat. Mata hijau zamrudnya menerawang langit senja kemerahan di atas sana, dan berujar tanpa melihat ke arahmu. "Manusia ataupun bukan manusia, tidak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah jiwa dan hati mereka. Selama mereka memiliki musik di dalam hati mereka, saya rasa tidak masalah," Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahmu yang masih terpana mendengar penjelasannya yang cukup membuatmu sukses bengong dengan tidak elitnya. "Err, saya berkata begini bukan berarti saya ahlinya, lho! Karena dulu saya juga pernah menanyakan 'apa itu hati' pada seseorang. Yang membuat saya cukup merasa bersyukur telah mengetahuinya sampai sekarang."

"Siapa dia?" kau lagi-lagi refleks bertanya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu tentang teori 'hati' itu?"

"Entahlah, saya sendiri tidak ingat siapa namanya. Yang saya ingat, dia memiliki rambut berwarna orange dan juga senyum yang sangat manis. Selembut peri. Sehangat matahari. Dan... entah kenapa saya merasakan, kalau saya mencintainya. Meski saya tak ingat siapa dia."

Mendengar jawaban itu, kau kembali terdiam. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah langit senja yang mulai berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Terpesona akan keindahan langit yang dihiasi kembang api yang berpijar berwarna-warni di atas sana.

"_Ne_, Schiffer-kun? Apakah kau pernah ke festival kembang api sebelumnya?" tanyamu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pada pemuda yang belum lama kau kenal itu.

"Setiap saat, saya selalu melihatnya. Kembang api berwarna orange yang selalu memenuhi mimpi-mimpi saya."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terkenang dengan gadis itu?"

Kenapa pemuda itu selalu membicarakan gadis yang rasanya begitu asing baginya? Dan kenapa kau merasakan sedikit nyeri di dadamu saat pemuda itu menyinggung-nyinggung tentang gadis yang memiliki aura hangat bagaikan matahari—yang kau pun tak kenal sama sekali—dan sering diumpamakan oleh Ulquiorra sebagai kembang api? Dan kenapa lagi-lagi setiap tutur kata dan perilaku Ulquiorra mengingatkanmu pada Aizen?

Nampaknya Ulquiorra bisa membaca kegalauan hatimu, karena dia tertawa pelan dan berkata. "Seharusnya saya yang bertanya pada Nona. Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat Nona terkenang pada seseorang? Saya lihat Nona selalu tampak begitu menderita saat mendengarkan lagu yang saya mainkan."

Kau berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kegalauanmu dengan mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah lain. Takut bertemu mata dengan Ulquiorra.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang terkenang pada apapun!" elakmu tanpa melihat mata hijau zamrud Ulquiorra.

"Tapi, mata Nona tidak berkata seperti itu. Nona menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan? Apakah itu kenangan buruk yang begitu menyakitkan, sampai-sampai Nona takut jika hal itu muncul lagi dan membuat Nona terluka?" tandas Ulquiorra tanpa pikir panjang.

**PLAK!**

Kau melayangkan tanganmu ke pipi Ulquiorra dan meninggalkan bekas lebam kemerahan di sana. Ulquiorra mengusap bekas tamparanmu perlahan dan menatap lurus ke arahmu yang terengah-engah menahan luapan emosi.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu tentangku! Kau tak mengerti apa yang selama ini kualami dan yang kurasakan!" serumu marah. Sepertinya kenanganmu tentang Aizen adalah hal yang sangat sensitif untuk dibicarakan. Dan kali ini, kau tak dapat menahan diri untuk meluapkan emosimu pada orang lain.

"Lalu, kenapa Nona marah pada saya?" sebuah pertanyaan telak dari Ulquiorra telah menyentakkanmu. Mata _hazel_-mu membulat dengan sempurna, tak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu bisa melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup membuatmu shock. "Apakah dengan marah-marah seperti itu, semua kenangan buruk itu akan hilang dari ingatan Anda? Tidak, kan? Itu sama artinya Nona melarikan diri," ucap Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

"CUKUP! SEKARANG PERGI DARI HADAPANKU! AKU TAK MAU DENGAR APA-APA LAGI!" raungmu marah seraya menutup kedua telingamu rapat-rapat. Dan setelah berkata demikian, kau langsung pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Di bawah pijaran kembang api berwarna-warni di atas langit... yang penuh kenangan biru dalam pikiranmu.

* * *

><p>Di ruangan kantor Divisi 5, <em>Seireitei<em>... Kau termenung di mejamu. Kau agak menyesali kenapa terbawa emosi dan menampar pemuda yang baru beberapa hari kau kenal itu. Ucapan pemuda itu memang tidak salah, kau berusaha untuk tegar di permukaan. Tapi nyatanya, kau masih memikirkan lelaki yang menyebabkanmu terluka baik secara lahiriah maupun batiniah.

Kau berusaha untuk menutupi semua perasaan itu dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai pelampiasan. Satu hal yang kau sedikit sesalkan adalah... kenapa malah pemuda itu yang kau jadikan pelampiasan?

Ulquiorra berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka hatimu, meski dia tak menyadarinya. Karena musiknya telah menggelitik hatimu untuk berangsur bangkit dari keterpurukan. Keterpurukan karena dikhianati. Keterpurukan karena disakiti.

Walaupun lagu yang dilantunkan oleh pemuda itu melalui biolanya telah membangkitkan kenangan lamamu dengan Aizen, bukankah itu adalah kenangan-kenangan indah dan bukannya kenangan buruk? Tapi, entah kenapa kau ingin meluapkan segala kekecewaanmu, kemarahanmu, kerinduanmu, dan sebagainya bukan pada Aizen—pria yang telah menyebabkanmu terluka secara lahir maupun batin, melainkan pada orang lain. Dalam hal ini pria yang kau maksud adalah Ulquiorra.

Apakah kau merasa bahwa pemuda itu memiliki sedikit kemiripan denganmu? Apakah kau merasakan bahwa sedikit banyak... pemuda itu memiliki sifat yang sama denganmu—dalam hal ini loyalitas terhadap seseorang yang dikagumi? Kagum? Tidak, mungkin bagimu Aizen bukan hanya sekedar sosok yang dikagumi. Dia sudah menjadi sosok pria yang sangat kau cintai, meski pada akhirnya dia hanya memanfaatkan kesetiaanmu dan pengorbananmu untuk memenuhi hasrat pribadinya yang keji.

Pertanyaannya sekarang... Apakah kau masih terpaku pada rasa cintamu terhadap Aizen yang nyata-nyata telah menyakitimu sedemikian rupa? Apakah kau tidak berminat untuk mencari seseorang yang lebih paham tentang perasaanmu? Setidaknya, dia mengerti penderitaanmu dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan keceriaanmu?

Seolah sebuah pemahaman baru terbalur dalam pikiranmu, kau segera beranjak dari tempatmu duduk. Kau tahu _siapa_ yang kau butuhkan saat ini. Kau pun berharap semoga orang itu tidak marah ataupun kecewa dengan sikap kasarmu yang pernah kau tunjukkan padanya.

* * *

><p>Kau berlari-lari di sekitar taman Karakura, berusaha untuk mencari sosok kurus yang selalu menampakkan raut datar di wajahnya. Sosok yang memberimu arti baru mengenai 'perasaan cinta'. Sosok yang berusaha menyembuhkan luka di hatimu dengan musiknya, meski yang bersangkutan tak menyadarinya. Sosok yang membuatmu berpaling dari sosok Aizen.<p>

Pencarianmu pun akhirnya berakhir di salah satu sudut taman Karakura. Di sanalah sosok yang kau cari berada. Sosok _violinist_ muda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"SCHIFFER-_KUN_!"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berhenti memainkan lagunya, dan menoleh ke arahmu. Alisnya mengernyit saat melihat kau yang terengah-engah dengan keringat bercucuran berjalan ke arahnya.

"Nona Hinamori?" ucapnya tak mengerti saat kau telah berada sejengkal dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kenapa ke mari? Bukankah Anda tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan saya?"

Kaupun mengacak ponimu dengan kesal. Menyesali telah berkata seperti itu pada Ulquiorra. "Maafkan kata-kataku yang waktu itu, ya? Saat itu aku sedang kesal, jadi..." kau menggantungkan ucapanmu, membuat pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata-katamu.

"Jadi?" tuntut Ulquiorra, meminta jawaban.

"Tolong lupakan sikap kasarku waktu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud—"

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis dan memotong ucapanmu. "Tanpa Anda meminta maaf pun, saya sudah memaafkan Anda, kok. Mungkin waktu itu ucapan saya keterlaluan, jadi sayapun meminta maaf pada Anda."

Lagi-lagi kau merasa risih dengan gaya bicara Ulquiorra yang kelewat formal. Dia dan pemuda itu sudah berkenalan lebih dari seminggu, tapi kenapa Ulquiorra masih pakai bahasa formal? Dia bermaksud untuk berlaku sopan, ataukah dia memang canggung karena nggak biasa berbaur dengan orang lain?

Ah, sudahlah. Bukankah kau datang ke mari untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Kau ingin mengenalnya lagi lebih jauh, kan? Kau juga ingin mendengarkan lagi permanan biolanya, kan? Lagu yang belum kau tahu judulnya itu, bukankah kau datang ke tempat itu untuk menanyakannya pada Ulquiorra?

"Schiffer-_kun_, sudah lama aku ingin tanya padamu. Judul lagu yang selalu kau mainkan itu, apa?"

"Yuya, The Sound of Etude. Itu lagu yang saya buat untuk mengenang orang yang saya kasihi," jawab Ulquiorra pelan.

Sekali lagi selarik perih tergores di hatimu saat mendengar kata-kata 'orang yang dikasihi' yang diucapkan oleh Ulquiorra. Kau tahu bahwa tak seharusnya kau cemburu, karena kau bukan apa-apanya Ulquiorra. Tapi entah kenapa, rasa sakit itu terasa begitu nyata.

"Tapi," kau menatap ke arah Ulquiorra, menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu selanjutnya. "Saya berpikir, sudah saatnya saya terbangun dari mimpi saya dan berusaha untuk menatap kembang api yang nyata. Saya tak boleh terus-menerus terpaku pada sesuatu yang ada di masa lalu. Karena itu..." Ulquiorra menatap dalam ke arah iris _hazel_-mu dan bibir tipisnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Saya ingin mengenal Nona Hinamori lebih jauh lagi. Karena saya ingin menjadi kembang api yang berpijar indah untuk Nona. Saya ingin menghapus semua kegalauan Nona, bolehkah?" tanya Ulquiorra lembut.

Tanpa kau sadari, sebelah tangan pucat pemuda itu telah mengelus lembut pelipismu. Kau pun merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan Ulquiorra. Kehangatan yang sama dengan orang itu. Tapi, berbeda dengan kehangatan Aizen yang palsu... kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Ulquiorra begitu tulus. Persis dengan nada-nada lembut yang biasa ia lantunkan dengan biolanya.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_, Schiffer-_kun_," ucapmu pelan seraya memegang erat tangan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam, menguatkan jiwa dan ragamu untuk melupakan sosok Aizen, dan berusaha untuk menerima sosok asing Ulquiorra dalam hidupmu. Kau menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri terpaku di sampingmu, dan berujar.

"_Ne_, Schiffer-_kun_. Mainkanlah biolamu untukku. Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Anggap saja ini sebagai permulaan bagi kita untuk memulai kisah yang baru bagi kita berdua."

Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam dan bermata _emerald_ itu pun mulai menggesekkan busur biolanya. Nada tinggi rendah pun mengalun dalam irama yang terartur. Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai bernyanyi.

_kimi no ai o eru tame nara_

_senshi ni mo nareru sa If you need me_

_"taiyou ni akogarete takaku takaku tonda tsubasa_

_sono netsu ni tokasarete fukai umi e to ochite yuku"_

_sonna monogatari sae ore no kokoro ni wa hibikanai_

_shinjiru no wa unmei no ai dake_

_mai agare aozora kogashi_

_makka ni someru hodo_

_kono ai no kachi o misetsuke you_

_For you mitsume aeba_

_This love never ends dare mo dareka no_

_jiyuu wa ubaenai_

_genkai o kimeru no mo ore nara_

_For you mugen to iikirou_

_I swear…proud of my love, proud of my life_

Ulquiorra mengakhiri lagumu dengan petikan senar pada biolanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas mendengar kejujuran ekspresimu. Dan dia berharap untuk seterusnya... hanya dialah yang mengisi hatimu. Mungkin juga dia berharap menjadi kembang api yang berpijar indah dalam setiap mimpi-mimpimu, menggantikan seseorang bagimu yang menurutnya telah membuatmu sedih.

Kau pun berjanji untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh. Mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa merasakan jiwanya lebih dalam, sedalam perasaanmu terhadap Aizen dulu. Atau mungkin saja pemuda itu bisa memberikan lebih dari apa yang Aizen berikan padamu.

Kau menatap kembang api yang berpijar di langit dengan sendu, berusaha untuk mengingat hari ini. Hari di mana kau mengukir kisah baru bersama seseorang yang menurutmu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Hari di mana kau berharap... kau bisa bersama dengan Ulquiorra untuk seterusnya...

#**Owari**#

A/N : Haahh, lagi-lagi saya membuat fic dengan nuansa musik yang kental. *kecanduan Kiva sih, yeuh!* _Gomennasai_, kalau ceritanya jadi gaje banget! Huwaaaaaaaaa! *nangis gulung-gulung*

Entahlah, saya benar-benar terhipnotis untuk membuat fic bernuansa musik dengan canon bleach. Saya kepikiran bikin fic macam ini sehabis nonton drama Koizora, sih. Maafkan saya kalau fic ini gaje dan OOC akut, panitiaaaaa! Saya sudah berusaha keras supaya ini fic berada pada jalur yang benar. #plak!

(Btw, ada yang nyadar dengan keanehan logat Ulquiorra, nggak? _Style_ yang digunakan Ulquiorra di sini juga bukan _style_ aslinya, lho! ^_^)

Semoga sih, seuai dengan tema **Stranger**. Kalo nggak, nggak tahu deh. Akhir kata, bolehkan saya meminta sedikit oleh-oleh berupa **Review**? Karena sepucuk **review** dari Anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya.


End file.
